


If I'm Apollo, Why Are You the Musical One?

by JohnLaurenssTurtle



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Guitarist! Grantaire, M/M, Probably ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnLaurenssTurtle/pseuds/JohnLaurenssTurtle
Summary: Courf and Ferre drag Enjolras to a bar/restaurant with live music. Grantaire is performing.





	

Enjolras pulled up his scarf to hide his already flushed face from the cold. He tugged his coat tighter around him and picked up his pace towards a small building, it's bright lights and neon signs standing out against the darker shopping mall. Through the glass windows Enjolras could see multiple instruments hanging from the walls as well as some vivid paintings hanging over a bar. He hesitated at the door. I should just turn back and say it was too cold, he said to himself. But the warmth coming from inside won him over and he decided to walk in.  
When he opened the door he was hit with a wall of sound. After searching for the source of the noise he realized it was coming from a small band playing in the corner of the restaurant/bar. A piano, a saxophone, and a guitar.  
“Hey! There he is!” Enjolras turned to see his friends Combeferre and Courfeyrac, the latter one waving frantically. With a sigh, he sat down in the empty bar stool next to Combeferre.  
“We saw you hesitating at the door, E. You weren't thinking of abandoning us weren’t you?” Courf joked.  
“Never!” Enjolras put his hand on his chest dramatically. “I'm hurt.” he continued with a small smile.  
“So, what have you been up to?” Prompted Combeferre.  
“Nothing much, honestly. I've just been organizing some notes for the next Amis meeting.”  
“Hello. Um sorry to interrupt.” Enjolras looked up to see one of the waitresses looking at the trio expectantly.  
“Oh. Don't worry you're not interrupting.” Ferre smiled.  
“Good!” She looked relieved. “So, can I get you anything today?”

 

~~~~~~~~~Timeskip because I'm very lazy~~~~~~~~~~~  
“And then, you're gonna love this, Lafayette sent an alligator to the U.S. President!” Courfeyrac howled with laughter. Enjolras tried, and failed, to suppress a smile at his friend’s random historical facts.  
Someone tapping on a microphone from the small stage drew his attention away from a giggling Combeferre. Enjolras hadn't even realized that the first band had exited the stage and were now sharing some fries at a nearby table.  
“Hey. My name’s R and I'll be playin a few songs for you this evening.”  
A young man with dark curly hair, stubble, and a guitar grinned. “R”(Enjolras seriously doubted that was his real name) seemed to lock eyes with Enjolras before taking a swig of some sort of alcoholic beverage and launching into a cynical song involving a girl that writes him letters. His voice was soft but carried so much emotion that it was hard to believe it came from such a nonchalant looking guy.  
‘So...he's straight.’ Was all Enjolras could think. Not about how ridiculous the song’s very passive attitude was. Not about Ferre and Courf exchanging historical anecdotes. No, he had to think about how this stranger was most likely straight and the song he was singing was talking about a girl.  
“Hey, Enj, you alright?” Combeferre said as he adjusted his glasses.  
“Yeah, I'm fine.” He replied absentmindedly. The other two followed his gaze to R, who had just started his third song.  
“Ohhhhh. Ohhhhh.” Courfeyrac snickered but Enjolras wasn't paying attention.  
“He's pretty good, huh, Enjolras?” Courf smirked.  
“Yeah...amazing, actually.” Enjolras realized what he had said and quickly added, “I mean, the songs he's singing make it seems like he stands for nothing but he does have talent.” At this point he was pretty sure that his face was as red as the blood of angry men.  
His two friends exchanged a look before Courfeyrac said in a singsong voice, “Our fearless leader is in love with a stangerrrrrr!”  
“Shut up, Courf, I am not.”  
“Uh huh.” Combeferre mumbled, sparing everyone a quoting of the 10 telltale signs of a crush.  
R the guitarist strummed one last chord before he stood up and said into the microphone, “Thanks everyone for a good night! I hope you enjoyed my music.” He began to pack up his guitar.  
“Hey E, you should go put a tip in the tip jar for him.”  
“You think so? I suppose it would be the polite thing to do considering many artists struggle financially because society does not value art as much as they should. I've said this before but it really is a problem that maths-”  
“Enjolras, Enjolras! Just, here. Go give him a tip.” Combeferre handed him a ten dollar bill.  
“Okay. Yeah. I'll do that.”  
He held the crumpled money in his fist and started to walk towards the stage.  
R, who was holding his guitar case, spotted Enjolras and looked slightly panicked.  
“I know, I know. I'm sorry I was kind of staring at you the whole time I was playing.” His expression change to a wry smile. “It's just I've never had an audience with the god of music, himself.”  
“Um…” For the first time in awhile, Enjolras didn't know what to say.  
“To what do I owe the pleasure, Apollo?”  
“I...uh…my name is Enjolras...actually.” Enjolras mentally slapped himself at his lack of eloquence.  
“I'm Grantaire. You can call me R, if you want.” He smiled. “You're adorable when you blush, by the way.”  
“I'm not adorable!” Enjolras, nearly punching Grantaire, aggressively held out his hand to give him the tip.  
“Um, thanks?” R took took the money from Enjolras’s hand, who began to turn back towards Courf and Ferre before realizing there weren't there anymore. Bastards.  
“Hey, Apollo!” Enjolras turned around to face Grantaire again. “Can you hold this for me while I go get us drinks?” ‘Us????’ Enjolras thought. ‘Get us drinks??’  
“Um...I...ok?” He half expected Grantaire to hand him his guitar for safe keeping, which was stupid considering they just met and he didn't know that Enjolras was trustworthy yet.  
Instead, Grantaire put his own hand into Enjolras’s smaller one. Enjolras just looked at him with a surprised expression, earning a wink in response.  
“Thanks, Apollo. Now let's go get those drinks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so i just wrote this really short thing after the idea hit me. Also, if you didn't guess, the first song that Grantaire is playing is "Wait For It" from Hamilton the Musical. Thanks for checkin out my very very short story even though it kinda sucked XD  
> -Alex  
> Images:  
> Stage : https://goo.gl/YS4I9I  
> Bar: https://goo.gl/VBlAFN


End file.
